


will i bithynia again? [art]

by dante_gabriel_renesmee



Category: Ancient Rome RPF
Genre: M/M, alternite universe - coffee shop, cuteness, deliberatly bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_gabriel_renesmee/pseuds/dante_gabriel_renesmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hardian's faveorite coffee shop gets a cute new emplyee, will he think hadrian's cute too??</p>
            </blockquote>





	will i bithynia again? [art]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bithynia Dreams ----- will i bithynia again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329904) by [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei)




End file.
